


结界

by iceysparkling



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Lap Pillow, M/M, injured neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: 尼尔睡不着，艾弗斯陪着他。受伤尼尔，H/C，大腿枕
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 10





	结界

Neil刚从水里被捞回来的时候很是狼狈。他全身湿透了，战术背心下的白衬衫紧贴在身上，隐隐约约透出肉色。他的腰侧被流弹近距离擦过，流了不少血。衬衫上洇出的红和Neil苍白的唇形成鲜明对比，他一向桀骜不驯的金发有气无力地粘在额前，还在滴水。

Ives的脸色阴沉得吓人，他绷着脸一言不发，一反看到Neil落水时暴怒嘶吼的样子。骑兵队员都默契地站离Ives两米开外，没有人敢现在触骑兵老大的霉头，除了Neil。

Neil从毛毯里伸出手软绵绵地搭在Ives的手腕上，“Ives。”他抬头望着Ives的眼睛，小声喊骑兵队长的名字，“东西拿到了吗？”

Ives垂眼看向怀里的人。湿漉漉的金发青年被裹进毛毯以公主抱的形式被Ives端着走，寒冷和失血让他筋疲力尽，却依然强打起精神，一开口就是关心任务的进度。

怒火从心底升起，Ives咬紧牙关，继续抱着这个不知好歹的家伙大步向前。他没有立刻回答，因为他知道自己一开口就会忍不住倾泻怒意。

Neil无力地推了推Ives手腕。他的手指贴在Ives的皮肤上冷得像块冰。

“Ives？”

Ives深吸一口气，然后几乎是一声叹息，他闷闷地说：“我们拿到了。” 

Neil明显放松下来，他的唇角露出一个微笑，他近乎呢喃着说：“我就知道这计划能行。”

松懈下来的Neil被困意捕获，在闭眼前他看到的最后一幕是Ives眉头紧皱，没好气地说：“赶紧睡你的吧。”

于是Neil安心地沉入一片黑暗。

+++

难受。Neil呻吟一声，把手臂挡在额前，好一会儿才迟钝地感觉到身下的病床在轻晃。

好像在卡车上。Neil昏昏沉沉地想。

有人把他的手臂拿下来塞回被子里，Neil睁开眼，看到Ives面无表情地俯视自己，昏暗的灯光给他冷峻的脸庞渲染一层暧昧的光晕。

Neil动动嘴唇，试图叫Ives的名字，却发现自己的喉咙干渴得快燃起来了。

“先别说话。”Ives低沉地说。

Ives把一杯水喂到Neil的唇边，另一只手小心翼翼地扶起Neil的背。Neil就着Ives的手小口喝完杯中的水，终于有余力打量身处的环境。

他们在狭小的集装箱里，箱壁随着卡车行进有轻微的震颤。透明的幕布把集装箱内壁封得严严实实，角落里堆着生存物资——看来逆行已经持续一段时间了。

Neil身上干爽，湿透的衬衫被换成柔软的T恤，腰间的伤也得到了妥帖的包扎。Neil的金发散落下来，穿着T恤缩在被子里的他看上去像个小男孩。

从不让人省心。

Ives绷着脸，一言不发地转身把空杯放在后面的箱子上。

Neil眨眨眼睛，后知后觉地感知到骑兵队长的怒意。

“Ives。”Neil轻轻叫道。

Ives没有转过身。

Neil的手指不自觉地在被子下绞紧布料。

一段难熬的寂静以后，Ives才背对着Neil低声说：“牛仔戏（Cowboy shit）”

Neil叹了一口气，用安抚的语调说：“Ives，我很快就会痊愈的……”

“我说这是瞎逞能的牛仔戏！”Ives厉声打断Neil的话，他转身大步逼近Neil，手撑在床上，把金发伤号困在自己和箱壁之间。

“你就没想过我们没有及时到怎么办？那颗子弹再偏一点就能打中你的内脏了！”

Ives的胸膛剧烈起伏，他很少像这样表露出激烈的情绪。他们离得很近，近到Ives急促的呼吸拂在Neil的面颊上。Neil在Ives蓝色的眼睛中看到自己不知所措的倒影，他小声说：“对不起……”

Neil垂下眼，抿起嘴。

Ives恶狠狠地盯着缩在自己臂弯间垂头丧气的金发青年，他领口露出的锁骨上还有摔下河时撞出的淤青，青紫的颜色在白皙的皮肤上特别刺眼。Ives莫名泄了气，起身疲惫地抹一把脸。

“Neil，”Ives沙哑地说，“下次把你自己的安全考虑进计划里。”

Neil抬眼不安地瞟向Ives。骑兵队长没有看Neil，手却精准地落在他的脑袋上，把那头金发揉得乱糟糟的。

“你多休息。”Ives说。

Neil终于放下心来，用鼻音回应一声“嗯”，脑袋蹭了蹭Ives温热的大手。

+++

Neil睡得不安稳。梦里全是纷乱的画面，嘈杂的战场，流弹划过身体带来剧痛，他跌跌撞撞地揣着目标零件向前奔跑，从悬崖边缘坠下湍急的河流，有人在嘶吼，冰冷攀附上他，捂住他的口鼻，让他窒息……

Neil惊喘着睁开眼睛，瞪着轻晃的天花板好几秒才反应过来自己躺在逆行的集装箱里。没有灼热的子弹，没有冰冷的河水，他是安全的。他紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来。止痛药的药效似乎快过去了，他的伤口在痛。他感到眩晕，脸上都是冷汗。

Neil浑身不舒服，但他并不想叫醒Ives。忍忍就过去了，Neil想。他第一次看一向冷静的Ives气成那样，不想再让Ives担心了。Neil往被子里缩了缩，告诉自己争气点睡着就不疼了。

Neil在病床上想翻身换个姿势，却无意间扯到伤口，他的痛吟闷在嗓子里。

“Neil。”

一只手放在Neil的肩上，Ives转过头看到Ives就站在床边关切地注视他。

“伤口疼吗？”

尽管上一秒Neil还认真地想不打扰Ives，但当他真的得到那人关注时，却忍不住委委屈屈地点点头，下意识地寻求安抚。

Ives凑过来把额头贴在Neil的额头上，他的络腮胡蹭在Neil的脸上有些痒。

“你在发烧。”Ives退开说。

Neil的脸颊和嘴唇因为高热而染上一层嫣红，他看上去有些茫然，皱着眉咕哝：“我有些疼。”他顿了顿，含糊地抱怨，“还睡不着。”

“知道疼了下次就小心一点。”Ives说。

Ives脱下Neil的T恤，帮他把身上的汗擦干，又换上干净的衣服。Ives给Neil喂了水和退烧药，打了一针止痛剂，一切弄好后把伤号重新塞进被窝里。Neil全程乖乖地被Ives摆弄，只是那双灰绿的眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着照顾他的人。

Ives检查自己的成果，确认没什么遗漏后点点头转身准备回对面的床，却感受到衣角传来微弱的拉力。他低头望去，发现一节修长的手指悄悄从被单下伸出来勾住了他的衣服。

Ives叹了口气，“Neil。”

Neil看上去才意识到自己的手指在干什么，他慌乱地松开Ives的衣角，目光躲闪，耳根红透了。

“我……我没有……”Neil难得说话打结。

Ives无奈地摇摇头，没有离开，反而在Neil的床头坐下，把Neil的脑袋抬起来枕在自己的大腿上。Neil眨眨眼睛，认真地评论道：“你的大腿好硬。”

“有得枕就不错了。”在昏暗的灯光下，Ives似乎翻了个白眼，但这并不像骑兵队长会做的事。“别挑三拣四的。”

Neil用被子做掩护偷偷地笑了。

Ives扯过旁边多余的毛毯盖在自己身上，又把一团布料塞进Neil的怀里。Neil下意识抱住它，在意识到这是个什么东西之前就本能地把鼻子埋在里面深吸一大口。

有皮革和某人熟悉的气味，是骑兵队长的外套。

Neil把头埋在外套里，静止几秒后闷声问道：“……你发现了？”

Neil经常趁没人的时候抱住Ives的衣服嗅嗅蹭蹭，大部分时候无关性爱，只是觉得Ives的味道很好闻很舒服，能让他放松。他以为自己做得够隐秘了，结果看此时Ives的态度就像习以为常。

Ives哼笑一声。他撩开Neil额角的金发，俯身在上面落下一个轻吻。

他说：“睡吧，Neil。”

Neil枕在Ives的大腿上，怀里抱着Ives的外套，他整个人都被Ives的气息包围，感觉心里平静极了。他迷迷糊糊地回想起小时候晚上怕黑，就钻进被窝里想象自己被一层坚不可破的结界保护。Neil像回到了结界里，他安全又惬意。

接下来的睡眠里，噩梦再也没有找上过Neil。

集装箱里的呼吸趋于平静，只剩卡车行进的阵阵嗡鸣。

END


End file.
